


Song of The Siren

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Light Angst, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superhero AU where Lena is Supergirl, and Kara is a supervillain known as 'The Siren' (but Lena doesn't know that). They meet each other as Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers as well. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets a certain reporter.

Life was exciting for Lena in so many ways. First and foremost, she's Supergirl! THE Supergirl! The alien that the city loved, admired, and celebrated. The one that could fly through the air, lift buildings with ease, and even shoot lasers from her eyes! The one that could stop a bullet with her bare hands, and defeat supervillains of any variety! She could go on for days listing supernatural feats that only could be performed by herself. But that was just by night. By day, she is Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, creator of many fantastic inventions. Although often overshadowed by her insane brother Lex's evil deeds, Lena still made every effort possible to help people as Lena Luthor, as well as Supergirl. She's donated millions to charities for the poor, and funded several projects to rebuild after any particularly messy fight with a rogue alien, or just plain terrorists.

Unfortunately for Lena, everybody has their fair share of boring days, and today was one of them for her. Criminals seemed to have decided to take a day off, so it was just another boring day at work at L-Corp. She had the "important" meetings to attend, and paperwork to fill out. Luckily, Jesse had scheduled a 3:00 interview for her, and she hoped it would help 'spicen up her day a bit', which is why she was currently getting ready just a little more than usual for it. Getting ready meant sitting back, enjoying her steaming cup of coffee, mentally preparing herself for questions about Lex, and cherishing what little time remained to do so. The little more than usual meant she added some creamer to her normally black coffee.

Just then, the door creaked open, and Jesse stuck her head in. "Your three o'clock is here Ms. Luthor," she said.

"Alright, send him in," replied Lena, who sat up straight and smoothed out her blouse," and I've told you before, you can call me Lena. "

"Actually, he is a-"

Jesse was cut off by a blonde woman who rushed through the door and practically skipped right over to Lena's desk.

"Kara Danvers," the woman said eagerly. Giving Lena a big cheesey grin, she extended her hand to Lena. Without waiting for Lena to reply, she continued, "you're THE Lena Luthor!" she said, emphasizing the 'the', "I'm such a big fan of all the things you've done, like the L Phone, all the tech you make, and the hovercraft, oh my gosh the hovercraft is amazing, I can't even begin to understand how you could have invented something so- so amazing!!! It real- oh, gosh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? I'm so sorry."

For a moment, Lena just stared, mostly by shock, but also partially by Kara's beauty. The woman had dirty blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, and large glasses over her beautiful almost sky blue eyes. She wore a light blue button-up that complimented her eyes well, a black skirt, and black flats. Lena couldn't help but think the attire fit her very well.

When Lena finally came to her senses, she smiled and said, "Oh, don't worry about it darling, it's quite alright, I was just a bit surprised. Lena, Lena Luthor, although from your rambling I could tell you didn't need an introduction. Pleased to meet you Ms. Danv- wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to know one Alex Danvers, would you?"

Kara's eyes widened with recognition, "Of course I do! She happens to be my sister! Adopted sister, but sister nonetheless - I don't know why I just told you that. Anyway, how do you know her?"

"Alex has been my best friend for years! You must be the infamous sister she spoke of." Lena chuckled.

"I'm not that bad!" Kara pouted.

Oh my Rao that pout. Come on Lena, say something you useless lesbian.

"Oh, well, um y-your sister says otherwise" Lena managed.

"Oh! I almost forgot why I came here in the first place!" Kara said, changing the topic quickly as she seemed to notice Lena's discomfort (which Lena prayed to Rao she didn't) "I want to write an article on the new hoverboard you've been designing, so do you mind answering a few questions on that?"

Lena felt like she fell in love right then and there. When people come in for interviews, all they ever ask about was Lex. She was getting quite exhausted of constantly hearing "Did you know about Lex's plans?" or "What was your reaction to Lex's actions?". She wanted to scream at them that SHE was the one that stopped him in the first place, and that SHE was National City's very own Supergirl. But of course that would be foolish, as it would endanger all her friends, and herself a great deal more.

Lena pulled her head out of the clouds, and gave Kara a quick smile, "Of course."

_____________________________________

Two short lived hours later, Kara had to leave to write the article, leaving Lena feeling oddly disappointed. She had gotten to know the reporter quite well in the couple of hours. It had helped that they both had a mutual friend, that friend being Alex. Besides knowing Alex, they both had a surprisingly lot in common. Both were adopted, both extremely intelligent, with several degrees in various fields each, both were gay (well, Lena was, at least. Kara was bisexual),etc.

Lena had been surprised to discover that she was unaware of Alex's current job as an agent at the DEO. She chuckled at the short conversation on that topic.

_"You know about where Alex works, right?" Lena had asked, wanting to confirm whether or not she actually did know._

_"Of course I do!" Kara had responded , and Lena almost sighed with relief knowing she wouldn't have to stress about keeping any secrets from Kara, but that relief quickly dissipated when Kara continued, in a low tone as if someone would hear, "she works for the FBI."_

Jesse interrupted her thoughts when she told Lena she was going home, and Lena decided to do the same, but sunk into thought yet again. She was just about ready to pack up her bags and head home, after staring out the window for who knows how long, when Alex called.

"Lena, there's a some trouble happening downtown, on Fifth Avenue. We're not sure what they're after, but be careful, they have powers. All we know as of right now is that they're new around here. I'll meet you there." Alex hung up before Lena could resond.

New people with powers? That doesn't sound good. Nonetheless, Lena smiled. It was time for action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to everyone who reads this! Thank you for reading this far. This is my first story I've ever shared, so feel free to give feedback, positive or negative!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl faces off against a new foe.

Lena arrived at the scene in almost an instant, already having donned her supersuit underneath her clothes. Several black SUVs already lined the street, and Alex was discussing plans with some of her friends, James Olsin, aka The Guardian, J'onn J'onnz, aka Martian Manhunter, and Winn Schott Jr., aka Toyman. Dozens of armed soldiers also stood, awaiting orders.

"Supergirl. I'm glad you're here," Alex turned to greet her, "we're going to need your help."

"What's the situation at hand here, Agent Danvers?" Lena inquired, calling Alex by her at-work-name. She noticed three woman standing on the other end of the street, stating at them. Even from that distance, Lena noticed some intriguing features on them. One had what looked like skeleton tattoos painted all over every inch of her visible body, which Lena recognized as Banshee. The other had stark white hair, and looked fairly pale, whom went by the title Livewire. The third on the other hand, looked normal, with blonde hair, and a slim figure, except for the fact that she appeared very underdressed, with only a very revealing and short t-shirt, that revealed a muscular torso that Lena's gaze lingered of for a little too long, short shorts, and combat boots, with a set of red glowing goggles to top it off, was unknown to Lena.

"You see those three over there? They call themselves The Coven. We have limited information on only two of the three, both of which are extremely dangerous alone, let alone working in conjunction. The third seems to be nowhere in our database."

"What do they want?" Lena asked, still eyeing them.

"They said they want us to surrender, and give them a large quantity of Kryptonite. I think we all know what that's for. Or should I say who." Alex replied, glancing at Lena.

"Ha! As if we would do that," This will be easy, Lena said to herself internally, "give me a rundown on their powers, and any possible weaknesses or strengths."

The Coven continued to stare them down as Alex explained what she knew. "The one covered in bone tattoos is identified as Banshee. She has the ability to scream really loud. I don't think I'll need to explain more about her, as all three of you," she said referring to Lena, James, and J'onn, "have battled her before. The other one, Livewire is more of a threat. She has electrical powers, and has the ability to create or manipulate electricity. She even has the ability to teleport through energy manipulation. The third, as I said, we have no information on, so be careful."

"Alright, listen up everyone," Lena said, " J'onn, Winn, you both can take Banshee, right?" The pair nodded in agreement, "Alex, James, you two are on Livewire. I got the new girl. Let's show this Coven what we're made of."

Without further hesitation, J'onn and Alex began barking out orders to the awaiting troops, and everyone started to charge the three villains. Lena could've sworn she saw them smirking, and it was either because they severely underestimated Lena and her friends, or they had some hidden trick up their sleeves. Lena prayed to Rao it was the former.

The moment that they started to advance on the Coven, each got into battle-ready positions that were practical for their own respective powers. Strangely enough, though, even when they were in firing range, neither Banshee nor Livewire made any moves. Instead, Livewire simply called out, "Siren! Your up!" to the third woman. Then, Siren, as they called her, began to do the strangest, most unexpected thing Lena thought possible. She began to sing. And dance.

_We can laugh, we can dance, we can stir up a crowd_

_Laugh as friends over this_

_I don't care when or how_

_Just as long as you're here, just as long as you're here_

_As long as I'm with you_

She began to sing lyrics to a song Lena had never heard, but her voice alone was mesmerizing. She vaguely noticed that all her friends were in a similar trance, and that triggered her to snap out of it. 

When Lena focused on what was happening in reality, she saw half the soldiers lying, dead or unconscious on the ground, and that's when she realized the cause of how, seeing that Banshee and Livewire vanished. When The Siren danced, she danced with elegant and graceful movements, almost making Lena fall back into the trance, and Lena noticed with every flick of her wrist, or jerk of a shoulder, another few soldier flew back, still dazed. 

Lena realized she was going to need to do something quickly, so out of instinct, used her laser vision, aiming for Siren's leg. Luckily, in her distraction with the singing, The Siren wasn't able to dodge the attack, and fell onto one knee, crying out in pain. The rest of the superfriends, as Lena and her friends liked to call themselves, snapped out of their own trances, and quickly apprehended The Siren, albeit with a bit of a struggle as she still attempted to put up a fight. 

Lena approached Alex, who still seemed a bit dazed.

"You alright?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just pissed that we weren't ready for that."

"Want me to go scout the area for the other two?"

"I think we got what we needed to locate the other two. We'll need you in the interrogation room for intimidation purposes. You have no idea how many criminals we've cracked just because we threatened to bring Supergirl in, and something tells me this one will be a tougher nut to crack." Alex smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Comment to let me know how you liked this chapter! I personally didn't like it, but writer's block has been sucky lately. I've never written a fight scene, or action scene like this before, so feel free to give me some tips on what I could improve upon, or change up a little. I will come back and edit this chapter, but I'll leave it be for the time being, as it's a bit messy, and I just wanna continue the story right now. As I said in the previous chapter, feel free to give any kind of criticism!
> 
> Song Credits - Romancing by The Colourist  
> feel free to check them out!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for the kudos!! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out some highly intriguing information during The Siren's interrogation

After making sure no citizens were injured, and scouting the area quickly, the team headed back to the DEO.

The Siren was placed into one of their sound-proofed rooms, and Alex walked over to retrieve Lena, who was mid-conversation with James.

"Lee, we need you in Interrogation Room 506, and put these on, they'll cancel out any effects The Siren's voice has on you." she said, handing Lena two earpieces as the walked, "And make sure to put on your mean face, she's not going to confess if we give her puppy eyes."

"I do not have puppy eyes!" Lena said defensively.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?" Alex teased, making Lena huff.

The interrogation room was as plain as any, with basic concrete walls, and a metal table and chair, although this room was specially modified to be sound-proofed for aliens with vocal abilities.

Seated in the small metal chair was The Siren, who was cuffed to the table, with a piece of cloth tied between her lips to prevent any more singing. She gave the pair a cold stare.

"Alright," Alex said in her best 'tough-cop' voice, which was scarily intimidating on its own, "we're gonna keep this plain and simple. We ask questions, you answer them, and maybe we'll cut down the prison time you'll be facing. Is that clear?"

The Siren nodded, still unable to speak.

Alex, seemed to have not noticed, continued, "First things first, who are you?"

The Siren just looked at her, amused, and replied, "Mmph."

Alex, looking unamused, simply muttered, "My bad." and pulled out the cloth. Lena chuckled, before Alex shot her one of her famous death-glares, and she abruptly stopped.

"My name," The Siren said after a moment, "is Zor El."

Lena was surprised. Nobody they brought in ever answered that willingly. This was going to be easy. A little too easy...

Before Lena could ponder on what The Siren- Zor El's plans may be, she continued, "I'm from a planet you might be very familiar with, Ms. Luthor. Actually, I believe you're from Krypton, too, no?"

Lena and Alex both gasped simultaneously. "Ho-wha-wh-a-" was all Lena managed to stutter.

Alex slammed her fist onto the table. "How do you know Supergirl's identity? And you're from Krypton?!!"

"Hon, I know a lot of things. As for how I know these things, I can't say. Yet. And, yes, I'm from Krypton. Of the House of El. You may not have heard of it, Ms. Luthor, as I'm sure the House of Tarr never bothered to look down at such lowly people."

Lena finally came to her senses, and leaned forward, so far in fact, that her face was a mere few inches from The Siren's own. "How do you know of my house." It wasn't a question. 

"Oh, _baby_ , us being raised in the lower class means being raised to despise all of the higher class, especially the House of El. Besides, it's not that hard to miss, considering you parade around this place wearing your coat of arms on your chest." she said, in an almost seductive tone. How she managed to pull off sounding seductive saying a sentence as plain as that was beyond her knowledge. Which was saying a lot.

"How did you survive?" Lena had so many questions swimming around her brain, all of them demanding answers.

"Survive?" The blonde asked, biting her lip.

Those lips. Oh my Rao those li- focus, Luthor, focus. "She must be playing stupid. How could she not know?" thought Lena. She considered how she should respond, ultimately deciding to be blunt, "Don't play stupid with me."

"I actually don't know," she gave Lena seductive smirk, before leaning forwards, and practically moaning into Lena's ear, "why don't you tell me all about it."

At that moment, Lena lost all concentration she had on anything else. All she could think about was The Siren's body, and those. Those lips. She swore by Rao those were the most beautiful lips she had ever seen. All she could think about was pressing the other Kryptonian into a wall, and shoving her lips against the blonde's own. She imagined kissing her, hearing the girl moan, and biting and sucking the every inch of the girl's neck. She imag- Wait. Something wasn't right.

As reality slowly came back into view, Lena saw a hand, that hand belonging to Alex Danvers, waving in front of her face, and a voice that also belonged to the agent, saying

"Supergirl! Snap out of it! Supergirl!"

"Al? Wha-what happened?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.

They were still standing in the interrogation room. Unconscious soldiers were scattered across the floor, charred black spots dotted the room, and worst of all, a whole wall was missing, laying as a pile of rubble now.

"Some powers of hers put us in a trance, and Livewire and Banshee broke her out. All three got away." She sounded as pissed as she looked.

"What about James and Winn? Or J'onn? She got past them too? Are they ok?"

"J'onn's away on a mission, and James and Winn couldn't stop all three on their own. They're both ok, James is just a little battered. Nothing serious. Good news is that Winn managed to run some tests while they were fighting. He thinks he knows how some of The Siren's powers work."

Lena frowned at hearing that name.

Alex noticed, and asked "You alright? I know this is a lot to take in."

Lena just nodded, and said, "We need to catch her. I need answers."

"We're trying to track her down right now. And please, Lee, don't do anything stupid. I've known you long enough to know that's your scheming face."

"You said Winn ran some tests?" Lena asked, swiftly changing the topic.

"Don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject. But yes, he said he figured out how to possibly counter her rather... unique abilities."

Lena noticed her discomfort, and suddenly realized why, "Oh. Ohh!! Al, you were dreaming about kissing her, too, weren't you!" She giggled.

"Lee, I swear to God, if you ever, and I mean **ever** mention this to Maggie, I will skin you alive with the sharpest Kryptonite blade I can find. Do you understand me?"

Despite being far superior to Alex in almost every way when it came to combat, Lena actually shivered under Alex's terrifying gaze. An angry Alex was not something anyone wanted to deal with, or could control (except maybe Maggie).

________________________________________

A few minutes later, they were in Winn's lab, asking about The Siren's abilities.

"Her powers are kind of complicated, so I'll explain it in the most simplistic way I can." Winn started, "One of her powers you both saw for yourself, she has some sort of telekinesis, but I believe she can only use it with an x amount of stimulation, or adrenaline, or something like that, which explains the dancing. And that's just one of her powers. Another, as you both saw out there as well, is her vocal powers. I don't totally understand it, but I think it's some form of hypnosis, but again, can only be used with a certain amount of stimulation, hence the singing. Her last power is somewhat similar to Poison Ivy's. She had some cloud of pheromones lingering around her all the time, in maybe a 15 foot radius, and can somewhat control people's senses when they're in it. It's amazing!" Winn sounded super giddy about it, which was just like him.

"That sounds dangerous. Have you seen the full extent of her powers? And have you figured out a counter to her pheromones?" Alex questioned.

"We're not sure exactly how much stronger she can get, but she was the one that blew out that whole wall with an opera, " he joked, "and she was able to take down James alone, so I'd say she's a significantly larger threat than either Banshee or Livewire. As for countering her abilities, I've started testing on a drug that may help already, so I should be finished soon. Lena, if you would be so kind as to help out, I'd be grateful."

"Of course. I'll do anything to help us get her back into custody."

________________________________________

Lena ended up getting home a little past midnight. She had decided to just fly home, as it would be much faster. Now, she lay in her bed, still thinking about the events that happened that day. She met Kara, which was definitely a good thing. But then she met this Zor El. Another Kryptonian. That still didn't sound right in her mind. Another Kryptonian, that appeared unaware of Krypton's demise. But still, she was no longer alone in the universe. She wasn't alone in carrying the burden of continuing Krypton's traditions. She had hope, that she could change Zor El, make her see the world for its beauty, maybe even change her into a hero like herself. The Siren definitely had many unique powers, unlike Lena's own. She wanted to find out why, as well. Why were their powers so different if they were from the same planet? She had so many questions, and even more piling up. She'd figure them out eventually, she hoped.

_______________________________________

Kara Danvers. Her human self. She had been so used to hiding and suppressing her powers, so busy being Kara Danvers, that she had forgotten what it was like. To be Kara Zor El. To be Kryptonian. And it felt damn good.

She thought of Lena. Another Kryptonian. She had known that Supergirl was an alien ever since she first saved that plane. But a Kryptonian. She hadn't realized until Livewire told her the plans to get the Kryptonite. She had questions. Lots of them. Like why Supergirl's powers were different from her own, even though they were of the same species. She realized it must be due to exposure to different kinds of radiation and toxins on Krypton, considering she had been next door neighbors to the House of Tarr's sewage dump. That thought angered her. Why did the only other Kryptonian in existence (that she was aware of) have to be the single person she hated the most.

Then she thought about Alex, and almost laughed out loud. Her sister loved her, and she loved her sister, she had no doubt about that. But the fact that Alex didn't know that Kara knew of her job was quite ironic. The fact that her sister didn't recognize her was also amusing, although Kara knew there was no way Alex would ever even see a resemblance, unless Kara let her, as Kara changed her pheromone level whenever Alex was around her as The Siren, making Alex feel annoyed at her, or hate her when she was The Siren, and Alex's brain thinks that she would never feel that way around Kara, meaning they can't be the same person. It's a tactic she uses with everyone at the DEO, or anyone who knows her as Kara Danvers, as well as The Siren. It was a simple trick of the mind, really, but no one has ever suspected her, not even J'onn, although she doesn't talk to J'onn too often.

"Siren! " A voice, belonging to Livewire, snapped at her, interrupting her thoughts, "Come over here, I wanna discuss our plans for tomorrow."

"One second," Kara grumbled. She was beginning to hate both of her two allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to tell how you feel! I am definitely pleased with the final product of this chapter. I had to rewrite it at one point, as my computer glitched out, and it deleted all the parts I saved, but luckily, I was able to rewrite it out of memory, and it definitely came out better the second time, so in a way, I'm glad my computer glitched. Next chapter is Kara's P.O.V.!!
> 
> P.S. I don't really know how this cop stuff works, so please forgive me for anything that seems too outlandish, or unrealistic (besides the superhero part)
> 
> P.P.S. Thanks for the kudos!! <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to know each other more, and Kara gets an upgrade!

Kara awoke to the blinding sunlight streaming through her curtains. Oh how she loved the sun. It made her feel strong, and confident, both feelings being new territory for her. Earth itself was new territory for her. On Krypton, your social class determined your living space. The House of El was the lowest of the low, meaning they were given a space deep in the inner workings of the planet. Generations of her family has never even seen natural light, light from radiation and toxic waste being their only source of visibility. Her family had been forced so far underground, that, in fact, they were forgotten to the rest of Krypton. Earth's customs were so different, and so much better. She still remembered her shock when she discovered she could buy a house of her own. 

A quick glance at the clock interrupted Kara's thoughts. 8:17! She needed to be at work in less than fifteen minutes! As fast as she possibly could, which turned out to be surprisingly fast, Kara changed into her work outfit, fixed up her hair, and ran out the door. She had ultimately decided to skip breakfast, although she knew she'd regret it later on.

________________________________________

By the time Kara got to the office, Cat Grant was standing in front of her desk, seemingly awaiting Kara's arrival. 

"You, Ms. Danvers," Cat said, glancing at her watch, "are 4 minutes late."

"Apologies, Ms. Grant, I had a late night." Kara said, smoothly , having come up with the excuse on her way there.

"Oh enough with excuses, Kara, all that matters is that you're here now. I need you to get an interview with Lena Luthor from L-Corp. That article you wrote last Monday was very impressive. I want an article on the gala Ms. Luthor is hosting for the charity." She then turned, and walked away, not bothering to wait for Kara to respond. 

Last Monday. The day she had met Lena as both Kara Danvers, and The Siren. It had felt like just yesterday, even though it was over a week ago. She couldn't stop thinking about Lena since then. The woman was smart, definitely strong, and beautiful. She just wished it weren't so complicated, with her being The Siren, and Lena being Supergirl. 

L-Corp's main building was only a few blocks away, so Kara decided to walk. She enjoyed walking. It was good exercise, and provided her with time to gather her thoughts. 

Currently, she was having a bit of an internal debate. What should she do about being The Siren? Clearly, after showing in up the fight with Supergirl, raiding several storage facilities, and just wreaking havoc across the city, with direct blows at the DEO, there was no turning back from this. Livewire and Banshee both had this grand scheme, but needed help from 'acquaintances', whom they were currently waiting on. She decided, before making any decisions about turning herself in, or continuing with the plan, she would need answers. Answers from Supergirl. And she was almost 100% sure Supergirl wanted answers, too.

Before she knew it, Kara was standing before a large skyscraper, with a simple L attached to the buildings face. She swiftly walked in, past the front desks, and entered the elevator. Subconsciously, Kara began smoothing out her white blouse, and fixing her hair. She realized, and immediately stopped, after moving her hand to sniff her breathe. 

"What am I even doing?" Kara thought, questioning herself. 

Suddenly, the elevator binged, letting her know she had reached her destination. Emerging from the elevator, she saw Lena's assistant, Jesse, she believed the woman's name was, seated behind a desk.

"Hi, I'm wondering if Ms. Luthor has time for an interview?" Kara asked as she approached. 

"One moment please," was Jesse's response, before she disappeared into Lena's office. A minute later, she returned, and giving Kara a smile, she said, "Go right on in."

Kara thanked her, before opening one of the large office doors. Lena was already standing, ready to greet her friend.

"Hello, Kara. What a pleasant surprise." She said with a smile .

"Hi Ms. Lu- Lena," she recalled Lena telling her to call her by her first name, "I'm here on behalf of CatCo, to interview you on the gala you're hosting next Friday. You're ok with answering a few questions?"

"Of course!"

"Wonderful. We might as well get started now," she said, already having retrieved her pen and notepad, " So, you-"

Kara was cut off by a growl made by her stomach. Lena giggled. 

"Someone's hungry," she teased .

"Oh! I am so sorry Lena," she said, blushing. Why was she blushing?, "I was just in a bit rush today because I kind of woke up late, and ended up skipping breakfast, and-"

"Kara, relax, you're rambling again. I was only teasing. Tell you what, I haven't gone on my lunch break yet, and you seem to be hungry yourself, why don't we go get lunch, and you can interview me there? There's a place called Noonan's that I like, we can go there."

"That sounds like a swell idea! I love Noonan's, especially their sticky buns. Be warned, I have quite the appetite."

________________________________________

Almost two hours later, the pair were still seated at a table at Noonan's, and Kara was telling Lena stories from when she was younger.

"But, the best part was when we asked James about it, he just gave us his famous 'wha?' face!" Kara finished, trying to imitate James's expression, leaving both of them laughing hysterically.

"You seemed to have been quite the adventurous child!" Lena said, then, after she witnessed Kara devour her fifth sticky bun, commented "Woah! You weren't joking when you said you had a big appetite!"

Kara glanced at her watch, surprised at the time, "Oh, dear, I really must get going. I'm so sorry, but I really must be getting back," she said, and reached for the bill.

Lena noticed, and insisted, "Oh, Kara, I can pay, really!"

"I'm the one responsible for a large portion of the bill, Lee, it's only fair that I pay." Kara had already taken to calling Lena by her nickname.

"You put up a good point there, but next time, I'm paying."

"So confident that we'll be doing this again, are we Lena?" Kara teased, having no idea where the confidence to say such a thing came from. 

Lena blushed a deep red, and stuttered, "I-w-well- I ha-"

Kara smirked, "I'm only teasing, I really did enjoy myself. Since you seem willing to do this again, could we exchange numbers, maybe? To keep in touch?"

"Of course we may," Lena said, happy she wouldn't have to be the one that asked. They quickly exchanged numbers, and bid each other goodbye, before Kara had to speed back to CatCo to write up her article.

________________________________________

Kara stepped into the old, abandoned warehouse The Coven has been using as a hideout. It wasn't the most unique of locations, but it worked, since it was lined with lead. Livewire's acquaintances finally got back to them, supplying them with all sorts of gadgets, and high tech tools. Livewire had called Kara, letting her know that one of the items had been custom made for Kara, by all means, was excited.

Livewire and Banshee both stood in front of a table, waiting for Kara. 

"Siren, we got a little something special for ya," Livewire said , seeing as Kara entered.

The two moved, unblocking her view of the table. There, on the center of the table, lay a suit of armor. It was quite beautiful, made of dark silver plating, with something glowing a harsh red color underneath the plates.

"What's it do? " Kara asked, curiously.

"Well, y'know how the yellow sun affects your powers, cause of the different radiation? Well, it turns out a red sun does that, to an extreme. This suit releases small amounts of radiation that mimics red sun radiation, not enough to harm anyone, but still enough to have it's effects on you. Try it on."

Being around the suit already made Kara feel stronger. She quickly grabbed the main body piece, and and began putting in on.

"What powers will it give me?" she asked excitedly. 

"They said it would give you lesser versions of Supergirl's powers. You can fly, but it's more like hovering or gliding. You can't pick up speed very well, nor can you control it as well. As well as Supergirl does, at least. As for other powers, you were already somewhat more resistant to getting hurt, but this makes you bulletproof. It'll hurt like hell, but the bullet won't pierce. You'll also be significantly stronger than before. And have increased hearing."

"That's amazing!! I can't wait to try it out!" Kara practically screamed in excitement.

"Oh, you haven't even heard the best part. So, your eyes will be able to generate power, similar to Supergirl's laser vision, except yours isn't strong enough to generate and blast out a beam. So, they designed these goggles to harness the energy, and blast out a beam for you!" Livewire seemed to be very excited as well, hiding up a pair of goggles. 

Kara quickly donned the rest of the suit, and grabbed the goggles. They were an odd shape, with a two pieces on either side that bent back into her ear, and two extra bars extending downwards, and meeting under her jaw, and another part going up over her head, creating somewhat of a red, glowing crown.

"What're these?" Kara asked, referring to the two metal plates sticking out over her shoulder blades. 

"Those are for aerodynamics. If you press that button, " pointing to a button on her goggle/earpiece, "it'll retract or expand them."

"Who designed this suit? I really would like to thank them in person!"

"You wouldn't believe who we managed to strike a deal with. None other than Lex Luthor!" 

Kara nearly gasped in surprise. Of course, it had to Lex Luthor of all people! Kara then realized Banshee and Livewire were both staring at her, so she forced a smile, and said, "Well, I am honored to be wearing a piece made by him!"

"Well, go on! Try it out!" Banshee practically squealed.

Kara closed her eyes, and focused on flying. How would she do it? How did Supergirl do it? Suddenly, she heard Banshee actually squeal, making her open her eyes. "Wait- What?" she thought in confusion. Then it hit her. She was flying! 

"Ohhhh my Rao this is terrifying." She said out loud. "Now, how do I get down?"

________________________________________

Several hours of practice later, Kara was exhausted. She had learned to somewhat control her flight, but was only able to stay in the air for a max of ten minutes. She had to learn that the hard way, with several bruises on her side being proof of that. She already mastered her laser vision, which wasn't difficult, considering it was her goggles doing most of the work for her.

Kara had made a decision. She would go talk to Lena as The Siren. Hopefully she could make a deal, and possibly work as a double agent. She hated Lex Luthor, and as much as she hates Supergirl, she loathed Lex a hundred times more. Rao knows, maybe she could work as a triple agent, to take down both Lex, and Supergirl. Yes, she likes the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the dialogue weird? I feel like it was a bit awkward, although I'm not sure how to improve it.  
> Do y'all feel like Kara is too out of character? I tried making her have the same personality as the show, but I don't feel like I pulled it off very well.  
> Leave a comment to let me know!
> 
> P.S. Let me know if the tags are off, or some I could add! I'm not very good with tags, so any tips I'd be grateful for.
> 
> P.P.S. Thanks for the kudos, y'all! Love ya <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a deal is made.

Lena was just heading home after a long day of crime fighting. In less than 8 hours, she had successfully stopped 4 bank robberies, 7 break-ins, and 13 muggings. In short, she needed a nap. She was slowly cruising far above the city, enjoying the veiw. She never got tired of the veiw. It was beautiful. She landed gracefully on her balcony, giving the city one last look, before the turning around.

Something wasn't right. The balcony door was wide open, and she was sure she hasn't used it for a while. Stepping in, she used her X-Ray vision to scan the rooms, but nobody was there. Just to be safe, she called out, "Lena?" In hopes that if whoever broke in was still here, they wouldn't suspect Lena of being Supergirl. 

"No need to play dumb, Ms. Luthor," said a vaguely familiar voice from behind her, "I already know of your two identities."

Lena whipped around, laser vision at the ready.

There, before her, none other than The Siren was seated comfortably. She looked different. Very different. Instead of that skimpy outfit she wore on their first fight, she wore a menacing looking suit of armor. It was plated with some dark metal, with a blood red light glowing underneath each plate, that covered her torso and legs. She also wore similarly colored combat boots, and to sum it all up a blood red front half of a crown, that covered her eyes topped her blonde hair. Basically, she looked terrifying. 

"No need for violence, Supergirl, I just want to talk." She said calmly. "I have a deal to propose to you. More of a game, really, it's very simple. You ask a question, I answer it. I ask you a question, you answer it. No tricks, no gimmicks, no bloodshed, no fighting. Are we clear?" It was more of an order than a question.

Lena tried not to let her fear show. Why was she even scared? Then she remembered, the pheromone cloud. Winn hasn't finished the drug yet, so she was practically defenseless to it. Then she remembered. Winn had built a device in the mean time, that could scan to see if the cloud was actively doing anything. Whipping it out, she glanced at it. Nothing. So it wasn't the pheromones.

The Siren seemed to have caught on, and chuckled, "No, I'm not currently using my powers. Remember what I said. No tricks, no gimmicks. That includes my powers. I stay true to my word."

Lena considered Siren's 'deal'. "That's it? You don't want anything from me?"

"I want what you want." Was her simple answer.

"Fine." Lena decided.

"Great," The Siren gave her a big grin. Why did that smile feel familiar? "You first, Supergirl."

Lena thought for a moment. She had so many to ask. "Are you really Kryptonian?" Lena's asked her, deciding that to be her first question, and sat down, with caution.

"Yes. How do you get your powers?"

"This system's yellow sun gives off different radiation than Krypton's red sun."

"Knew it," Lena heard her mutter.

"Why are your powers so different from mine?" that question was one that plagued her mind since their first meeting.

"You said it yourself, the yellow sun. Except back on Krypton, my family lived underground. So deep underground that we never saw the red sun, our only source of light being your sewage waste," she spat that last part, "so I was exposed to different radiation. Very different radiation, thus the yellow sun's radiation has a different effect on me." The Siren paused a moment, then asked, "What are your powers?"

"Super strength, super hearing, super speed, flight, freeze breathe, laser vision, and X-Ray vision." Lena named them all with ease, "Yours? "

"Some form of telekinesis, but I can only hit things, hypnosis, control over emotions, and while wearing this suit, flight, laser vision, increased hearing, and increased strength. Any weaknesses?"

Lena narrowed her eyes at that question. 

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She prompted.

"Kryptonite," she said, eyes still narrowed in suspicion. Why did she feel like she trusted this girl so much . She was a criminal! "I assume yours is the same?"

The blonde nodded. "That doesn't count as your question, by the way."

"How did you find out my identity?"

"It was simple, really. Yes, you changed your hairstyle, and wear brown eye lenses, covering up two major points of recognition, but you forgot one thing. Your smile."

"My smile?" Lena was genuinely confused. 

"Yes, your smile. The way it lights up your face, the way you glow whenever your smiling. That was unmistakable."

"You're a very observant person, Zor El," she said, using the girl's alien name. "What does the suit do?"

"Besides make me look cool?" the blonde joked. She actually made a joke. What kind of person was she? Not a very serious one, that was for sure. "It emits red sun radiation. Only enough to effect me. The red sun radiation gives me the ability of flight, laser vision, etc, as I told you before."

"What's you full name? Like, Kryptonian one?"

"Leha Zon Tarr." Lena replied. Rao, it had so long since she said her full name out loud in front of anyone. Or at all. "What do you want? Like, really want? I know you didn't come here just to get answers."

"You caught me red handed." she smirked, "What I want is simple: your help. "

"My help? What do you need me for?" 

"Not you as in just you. I meant you as in you and your organization. The DEO."

"Well, what do you need our help for?"

"Are you aware of Lex Luthor's current whereabouts?"

"He's rotting in prison." Lena said bitterly.

"Wrong, he escaped. And I might know where he is. I could help you bring him, Livewire, and Banshee in."

"And where do we come into this?"

"Well, first, Lex isn't just gonna appear out of nowhere. We need to lure him out. Let him think he's winning in the this war, and then pounce him once he emerges. I'd need your help for that. I can't exactly go around setting up fake Kryptonite hotspots without you. Secondly, I need you to train me. You and I both have similar powers, when I'm wearing the suit, of course."

"And what makes you think I trust you?" Lena was still really suspicious, although what she said made sense.

"This may mean nothing to others, but I swear by Rao. I know that means something to you. It means a lot to me."

Lena hesitated. Those words were indeed still very meaningful to her. But she still needed to be completely sure. "What will you do after Lex is recaptured? I can't train you knowing that you'll become a criminal again."

"I honestly don't know. This criminal business has never settled right with me. I might try out this fancy superhero business, and if that doesn't work out, I'll go back into hiding."

Lena was satisfied with that answer. "I'll go to the DEO tomorrow, and see what they think."

"You could bring me along." she suggested, "It'll show them that I'm trustworthy. I mean, if they trust you, and you trust me, then they would be able to trust me better. And I'd be there to defend myself from any accusations they throw at me. I could also tell them some information I know. It's not like I don't know where the DEO is based."

Lena thought long and hard. What Zor El said was logical. "Alright, fine," she said finally, "you can come along. Meet me by the DEO's entrance at 9 am sharp. By the way, since we're apparently now allies, I would like to know, what's your first name? I know Zor El isn't your full name."

The Siren, who was already heading for the balcony door, turned, and with a mysterious grin, said, "That, you will know in time. Just not yet." And with that, she flew, rather unsteadily, out the door.

"She's rather strange," Lena thought, as she began to strip from her Supergirl outfit, "but I'll have to be careful. And what did she mean by I'll know her name in time? That was very ominous. I'd best get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow will be stressful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should explain some things. For being mostly dialogue, I was oddly satisfied with it. Comment if there are any mistakes, or things that you find weird, or just any plot holes that I missed.
> 
> Fun fact: I made Lena's Kryptonian name from a typo. 
> 
> P.S. Again, thanks for the kudos!! I really didn't think this story would get many reads, let alone any kudos. Y'all are amazing! Thanks for reading this far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends meet Kara as The Siren, and fights happen (but not in the way you think).

Kara woke up particularly early this morning. She was excited. Her plans to get Lex back into custody were a go, thanks to Supergirl. The previous night had been a productive one, with her getting answers, as well as giving them, and convincing Supergirl to help her.

Kara had officially decided that she'd work as a double agent against Lex, after she had been told Livewire's plans, although Lex did most of the planning for them.

 _"We'll need another four more crates or so of Kryptonite, so Lex can build his suit." s_ he recalled Livewire explaining, _"Once he finishes making the suit, he'll set it out on the city, and after it kills Supergirl, we'll come out, and destroy the suit with the hidden deactivation system Lex will put in. We'll be heroes!"_

Livewire had gone into more detail, but it didn't matter much. The whole plan was **evil**. She had no idea what she had signed up for those couple of weeks ago. Yes, Kara hated Supergirl. But enough to want her dead? No way, especially after discovering she was also Kryptonian. They were the last of their kind, as far as she was concerned, they needed to stick together. Getting to know Supergirl better as Lena Luthor was helping. She realized she was hating the superhero just because of a name. That was wrong.

Her thoughts we're interrupted, as they usually were, only by her new alarm clock this time. Kara glanced at the clock, and realized she'd been laying in bed for almost half an hour. She got up, and quickly got ready for the day, before calling in sick to CatCo. After a fairly large breakfast of half a dozen eggs, toast, and a smoothie, Kara headed to the DEO, which she had no trouble finding, even though she was only going out of memory. Having twenty minutes to spare, she ducked into a back alleyway, and after checking to make sure no one was watching, donned The Siren suit. Kara decided to stay in the alleyway, considering she was now a fairly known superviallian, and the suit didn't help her appearance. Now all there was left to do was wait.

________________________________________

Lena decided she would call in to let her friends, and the DEO know that she was bringing along a guest. She was about to fly over when she realized she should probably prepare her friends (mostly just Alex) for who was coming, for safety reasons. Mostly The Siren's safety, knowing her friends.

Alex picked up after the third ring, with a grumpy "What?"

Lena almost giggled. Alex was never a morning person. "Hey, Al, I just wanted to let you know I'm coming in to the DEO with a certain... acquaintance of mine. All I'm telling you to do is not freak out. Tell J'onn, too."

"Lee, who th-" Alex began to respond, but Lena cut her off by hanging up.

Having completed that task, Lena jumped out onto her balcony and shot off into the sky, landing in front of the DEO in a mere few seconds.

"Show off," she heard the all too familiar voice of The Siren say, and looked up to see a pair of pretty blue eyes. Why did those eyes seem so familiar? It wasn't because she saw them last night. It felt like she knew those eyes, like, really knew them. Lena quickly brushed off the feeling, and nodded her head to greet the other Kryptonian.

"Follow me" she said, beckoning her with her hand to follow.

The moment that The Siren stepped into the building, Lena heard someone yell "FREEZE!", and several fully equipped agents came out of nowhere, all guns aimed at the blonde.

"Hey, stand down! She's with me!" Lena attempted to get them to back off, moving in front of her, but none of the agents moved. The Siren just stood there, almost looking as if she were happy to see the agents.

"Supergirl. Supergirl!" Lena heard her name being called, as Alex entered the room. "A word, please."

Lena walked over to Alex, slightly miffed.

"What the hell were you thinking of, bringing a super criminal in here! What the HELL. Do you have any idea what she could do, if she were to get a hold of anything here?" Alex hissed at her.

"Al, I told you I was bringing someone, and not to freak out. She came to me last night for help! Lex escaped, and she can find out where he is!"

"We already knew about Lex. But let me get this straight. She, a supervillian, who wreaked havoc here in this city, and made herself known to the world in only a week, came to _you_ for help. I don't think I'm catching on here, Lee."

"She doesn't want to be bad, Al. We made a deal last night. She helps us bring in Lex, I train her to use her powers better."

"That's even worse!" Alex was starting to look stressed.

"Alex, she told me she considered becoming a hero, like me, once this is all done."

"That still doesn't mean we can trust her."

"Please, Alex, I trust her. Give her a chance," Lena said, giving her a pleading look.

"I swear to God, if you're wrong about her, Lee." Lena decided that'd probably be the best answer she got.

"Does someone want to tell me what a dangerous criminal is doing here!" came a deep voice. J'onn J'onzz entered the room, and practically stomped over to Lena and Alex. Lena told him the same thing she told Alex, and got a similar response.

"You guys realize I can hear you, right?" The subject of their arguments called over to them.

"Crap, I forgot."

"Forgot? Forgot what?!"

"She may or may not have more powers. I'll let her explain. Zor El, can you come here? Hank, tell your agents to stand down." she used J'onn's human name, as to not reveal his identity.

After he did as she asked, the blonde walked over to them, and said, "My suit releases red sun radiation. Let's just say I have a different background as Le-Supergirl, and was exposed to different radiation when I was younger, so red sun radiation affects me differently."

"Wait- how did you know what we were gonna ask?" asked a confused Alex.

"Super hearing just happens to be one of the perks of the suit. I thought you understood that when I told you I could hear you?"

"Could you ditch the crown? It's starting to freak me out." Lena said. The crown was scarily intimidating.

"Oh hon, that's just my pheromones talking for you, but sure."

Lena watched as she pressed a button on the side of the headpiece, and gaped as the crown slowly folded itself up, flattening against her head. It reminded Lena of Reign's mask, except with red veins in it.

"So, are we a thing now? Like, a team? Like the Justice League!" The blonde said so giddily, Lena could practically see the stars in her eyes.

"I wouldn't exactly say we're the Justice League, but I guess we're a team." Lena said with a shrug. Alex just shot her a look that said "No way", and went back to whatever she was doing before.

"So, when can we start training. Can we start now?" she continued with the questions, eagerly.

Lena looked at J'onn, who just nodded, and followed Alex.

"Yeah, sure thing. Let's go, I can bring you to one of our training rooms."

They started down one of the many halls of the building, when they were interrupted by the unmistakable voice of Winn saying, "Supergirl! I think I finished the dr- Aah!" he yelled when he caught sight of The Siren, who just smirked, and kept walking.

"What's she doing here?" Winn whisper-yelled at Lena.

Lena, not wanting to explain the whole story over again, simply said, "She's a good guy now," which Winn seemed to accept.

"She's like, mega-hot." Winn said, glancing at her.

"She," the blonde turned and said, "can hear you."

Winn flushed a bright red, and quickly shuffled away.

________________________________________

A quick, interruptionless walk later, both the Kryptonians stood facing each other in Lena's training room, stripped of their suits.

"This room," she explained, "has minuscule amounts of Kryptonite in it. Enough to mostly strip away our powers, but not enough to hurt us in any way. This is where we'll start your training. Learning to fight without having your powers as a crutch is important. Now, hit me."

Instead of questioning it, the other Kryptonian swiftly threw a punch, which Lena barely dodged. Lena came to realize she severely underestimated the blonde, which turned out to be a grave mistake, when a foot swept under her own, causing her to fall back, and, mid-fall, another foot slammed into chest, driving her even harder into the ground. She landed with a grunt of pain.

"Oh my Rao I'm so sorry I was just so focused on taking you down I wasn't being careful are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you need me to get h-" Zor El began rambling without bothering to pause, or even take a breathe, before Lena cut her off.

"Relax, I'm fine, I'm fine. See? Just a little winded." she said, sitting up, "It'll heal quickly in the sun anyway. I'm actually impressed. You have some good moves there, Zor El. Let's go again, this time I won't go easy on you."

"Who's to say I wasn't going easy, either?" she smirked, and gave a sharp kick, Lena's knee being the target of that particular assault.

________________________________________

An hour of sparring later, both girls lay, resting on the floor. Both were extremely out of breathe, and drenched in sweat. They'd been laying there for a few minutes, not a word spoken between the two of them.

"Those were some pretty amazing moves. Where'd you learn them?" Lena finally broke the silence.

"Back on Krypton. My mother taught me how, in case I'd ever get into a fight. Of course, she didn't teach me to this extent. I expanded on some of the things she taught me, and made it into my own style."

"I would love to help you with your flying, but I'm beat. Same time here tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"I wish I could, but I have a job, unfortunately. I could come at around 5." the blonde offered.

"That works."

With that, she hopped up, and went to leave, leaving Lena in the room alone. When The Siren reached the doir, she turned and said, "This was fun."

"I thought so, too." She said, then absent mindedly added, "and by the way, you have to sign a bunch of papers about the DEO, and whatnot."

The girl nodded in response, and exited the room. Lena laid there, thinking. Why did this girl feel so familiar? Between the eyes, the rambling, and the personality, Lena would've thought she'd have figured it out by now, but nobody she knew rung a bell. Maybe she was just crazy. Yeah, that must be it.

Satisfied with her conclusion, Lena stood up, and followed The Siren out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for y'all! Updates will be coming out slower due to it being the weekdays, but I'll update as often as possible.  
> I realized I've been really slow on the character and character relationship development, so I decided to speed it up a little bit here. Next chapter will be more focused on Lena and Kara, as supposed to Supergirl and The Siren.
> 
> Be sure to comment your thoughts, and thanks for reading! May the fourth be with you!


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I updated (a week is a while to me, ok?), writer's block is a pain in the ass. I just wanted to quickly announce that a) updates will be very sporadic, so I might come out with a few in a day, or none at all for a week, it really depends on my motivation, and/or my writer's block, and that b) there will be alterations in some of the story, I'm completely rewriting chapter 2, and changing a bunch in chapter 5. If this is not okay with any of y'all, just comment, and I'll compromise! Thanks for sticking around, and a new chapter should be coming soon(ish)!

P.S. I might delete this announcement chapter in the future, maybe when I finish the story (if that ever happens).


	8. Discontinued

Hey there! Sad to say that unfortunately, I am discontinuing this fic until further notice. My reasoning behind this is that I'm 99% sure I was drunk when I wrote half the chapters, so I don't really know, nor do I remember where I was even going with this story, and I've lost my inspiration for it. My personal life is also getting complicated, so I don't really feel like stressing over this. Apologies if you enjoyed this fic at all.


End file.
